The present invention relates to a light ray radiating device, in particular a light ray radiating device for effectively dispersing light ray energy emitted from an optical conductor cable into a direct-light ray component and into an indirect-light ray component in order to cultivate plants more effectively and when using light ray energy transmitted through an optical conductor cable to activate the photo-synthesis process.
In order to effectively cultivate plants, a proper amount of nutritious substances, light rays, carbon dioxide, water, humidity, etc. is needed. However, it is difficult to provide all of them in the right amounts. and furthermore the cultivation of plants requires the earth as a foundation to be employed as a mother-body for cultivating plants.
However, in urban areas, such as in a megalopolis, it is not easy to acquire space for cultivation. Especially, it is very difficult to secure soil in the sun required for the cultivation of plants. In order to solve such a problem, the present applicant has previously proposed focusing solar rays by the use of a lense or the like, to guide them into an optical conductor cable, and to further guide the same through the optical conductor cable onto a plant cultivating device installed in an optical, desired place for the purpose of supplying solar ray energy to plants. The present applicant has further proposed another plant cultivating device in which artificial light rays were utilized in addition to solar rays collected as described above. (For instance, refer to the U.S. Pat. No.; 4,653,223.)
In order to effectively cultivate plants, direct solar rays and indirect solar rays are needed. Conventionally and previously a light source device capable of effectively radiating onto plants such direct solar rays and indirect solar rays had not been proposed.